1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and more particularly for a locking device for a portable personal computer or accessory device which includes one or more PCMCIA slots which not only secures the personal computer or accessory housing, but also secures any PCMCIA accessory cards installed within the PCMCIA slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable personal computers and accessory devices such as the active port replicator disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/412,505, filed on even date, contain one or more PCMCIA slots adapted to receive various PCMCIA option cards. Such option cards are relatively expensive. As such, such option cards are normally removed from the portable personal computer or accessory device when left unattended. The option cards then must be reinstalled later, which is cumbersome.
Various security systems are known for securing portable personal computers or computer accessories to prevent theft. However, such security devices are not adapted to secure any PCMCIA option cards installed within the PCMCIA slots. As such, even with such security devices, the PCMCIA cards must be removed when the computer or computer accessory is left unattended, and reinstalled later, which can be cumbersome.